


Long live the Supreme Leader

by TheQueenoftheAbyss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Awkward Crush, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Dead Snoke (Star Wars), Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinky Armitage Hux, Kinky Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylux - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Protective Kylo Ren, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Snoke Being a Dick, Sort Of, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The First Order Wins (Star Wars), They both like eachother, Virgin Kylo Ren, but neither one knows, domestic first order, its cute, kylo in uniform beacuse its hot, mentions of abuse, more like, rey dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenoftheAbyss/pseuds/TheQueenoftheAbyss
Summary: Kylo Ren becomes Supreme Leader after a devestating betreyal of both Snoke and Rey, the Jedi are gone and Kylo is the last remaning Sith, now the most powerful force user still around. However years of being held by the bonds of his Master has taken its toll on the mind that once belonged to Ben Solo, as Kylo's sense of self begins to crumble the First Order starts to fall alongside it. Kylo knows he needs to earn back the trust of both his people and his own mind. Luckily he knows just the man to help him do it...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	1. The weight of a thousand suns

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this Fic was originally wildly different and I hated it, I gave up after one chapter :( BUT... I'm back and slightly happier with what I've written So prepare for some good old slow burn and angst from these Evil Space Boyfriends :) 
> 
> I know this chapter is super short but it's kinda like an introduction, more will be coming soon :)  
> TW- Breif mentions of past abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for vanishing for so long, I'm not really doing that great right now i can't lie. This might be the last chapter ever, it might not it depends on how things go I suppose, feedback would as ever be much appreciated :)
> 
> Have a lovely day :)

Armitage Hux stood frozen in the throne room of the supremacy, in front of him lay the body of the supreme leader, sliced in half by a wound only one weapon could cause. To one side lay a girl, head several feet from her body and To his other side lay Kylo Ren, dirty, bloody and unconscious but much to Hux’s annoyance, alive. 

Hux’s mind swirled with thoughts, him on the throne with Kylo Ren and Snoke dead at his feet. He would be in charge, finally free ofthe force user scum, finally he would lead the first order like he was born to. _Chancellor Hux._

He took a tentative step closer to the knight, hand reaching for the blade he kept sheathed on his hip, victory was so close he could almost taste it. His heart was racing with a mix of excitement and fear, finally he had his chance. He knelt down beside Ren, carefully pulling out the blade. 

He leaned foward, bringing the blade to Ren's pale throat, sliding it just under the curve of his neck at the bottom, he moved to pull his arm back.

He hesitated.

Ren jolted awake, sitting up so fast he nearly butted heads with Hux, who quickly slipped the knife back into its sheath. Desperately calming his mind, if he knew he had been about to kill him Hux would be the one lying dead on the floor. 

Ren turned to look at Hux, “what are you doing?”

Hux jumped up from the floor, stepping back, “I- uh.” he cleared his throat and straightened his back, regaining his composure “trying to figure out if you were still alive or if you let that pathetic little scavenger kill you” 

The knight got to his feet, staring at him as if he was trying to read his mind, fear shot through Hux, maybe he shouldn't have said that. Snoke was the only thing preventing Ren from ending Hux before and now he was gone it was probably just a matter of time before he snapped his neck.

But Ren just continued to stare at Hux for a while before he turned to look at the Supreme Leader's body, face eerily blank as he looked at his old master lying dead.

Hux wasn't sure how long they stood there, Ren's eyes fixed on the body of Snoke and Hux's fixed on Ren. 

Eventually Kylo spoke, "he's dead." His voice was monotone but his words held a weight that Hux could barely wrap his head around. 

_Snoke is dead_.

Ren stared down at the body, voice beginning to shake slightly, "he deserved it."

There was a pause, a silence filled with unspoken emotion as the weight of a thousand suns was lifted from the shoulders of the two commanders. Snoke was dead. They were free.

The pair stood in silence for a while, staring at the cold dead face of their abuser.

Hux had been abused his entire life, the people who sought to make his life living hell over the years had changed but there had always been someone. Snoke had been undoubtedly the worst one of them all, he had abilities that few others possessed and even Ren refused to cross the line of breaching Hux’s mind. Of twisting his thoughts and feeling beyond his own control.

Ren had been in the clutches of Snoke since his very birth, before that even. He had always felt the heavy weight of Snokes presence in the back of his head and to have it fade so abruptly startled him slightly, _is this what it feels like to have a mind that is truly my own?_ He thought to himself, overwhelmed at the fact that for once in his life he knew the thought was born of his own reality.

The pair stood there, unmoving as it felt like they were pulled from a years long trance, the spell placed upon them lifting as they remembered who they had once been.

Somewhere a distant alarm began to blare.

“We need to leave” Hux said, tearing himself away from the body on the ground he began to move towards the door. Ren didn’t follow.

“Ren, Hurry up” Hux said, turning back to look at the Knight. Kylo was alarmingly still, staring transfixed at the body of his former master. It was eerie to see the blank expression on his face, it was the look of an empty man.

“Ren?” Hux tried again, unwanted concern growing beneath his skin as he watched him stare, “Ren come on we have to go”

Ren didn’t move.

Somewhere in the distance something exploded and the supremacy shuddered around the two men. 

Hux’s heart began to beat faster. He could leave Ren, run and climb into an escape pod and be done with the man for good, letting him die as Hux had always wanted.

He couldn't. 

He crossed the throne room in quick paces, moving to stand beside Ren, “Ren we have to leave now” his voice softening with his fear, “Ren. Ren!” he was practically yelling now yet the other man stood infuriatingly still.

“Kylo?” he tried, voice humiliatingly desperate, he couldn't leave him here in a failing ship, it was not the death a warrior deserved. It wasn't the death Kylo deserved.

Hux spoke before he could think, a single word he shouldn't have even known falling from his mouth in his desperate terror.

“Ben?”

Kylo’s head snapped to the side, his dark eyes meeting Hux’s.

Hux waited for it, the overwhelming pressure around his throat or the sickening snap of his spine.

It didn't come. 

Kylo just continued his stare, eyes seeming to bore straight into Hux’s soul.

“Kylo the ship is going down, we have to leave” 

Kylo nodded, letting out a shaky breath, “Yes. we- we should go”

His voice trailed off as he met the dead eyes of the former Supreme Leader, he stared for only a moment, before he took a deep breath and turned back to Hux.

He nodded and spoke again, a slight tremble still present in his voice “we should go”

Hux nodded back and turned, they sprinted out the room, Kylo turning back only briefly as they got to the door, almost as if he thought if he lost sight of the body the death wouldn't be real.

-

Kylo had felt it.

Felt the heavy presence of Snoke’s mind fade to but a ghost of a memory in the back of his head, felt the dark cloud that shrouded him lift, drifting away from him.

It pulled everything he thought he knew with it. 

It was like he was stuck, watching his life play out before him. 

He could see it now, the dark shadow of Snoke behind him at each turn. His influence, his consciousness infecting Kylo like a disease, forcing its way into his very being and holding him captive in himself.

It broke him.


	2. Sworn Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something changed in that throne room but what?, no one knows.
> 
> But everything has changed.
> 
> They were sworn enemies.
> 
> Or were they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter Killed me and I'm still not completely happy about all of it but here we are...
> 
> By the way some large edits were done to the last chapter so I do reccomend giving that a re-read, sorry about that I try not to edit things after posting but I was really not having it.
> 
> Enjoy... :)

As soon as Hux and Kylo arrived at the Finalizer the General was whisked away by several officers, the battle of crait was still raging below them and there was much work to be done.

He ran about for an hour or so, he was tired and stressed but he pushed it aside, working through battle plans and preparations.

But as time went on Hux was finding it harder and harder to focus, he normally had an unnatural talent for blocking out any kind of distraction whether it came from his own body or not. 

But something was nagging at the corner of Hux’s mind.

He finally caught a break, stopping at the front of the bridge to stare out into the stars, allowing himself to finally dwell on what was occupying his brain. 

It was Ren, his hauntingly vacant stare as he looked at Snokes cold body.

Something felt wrong, Hux couldn't place it. 

It was asif Snoke’s death had awakened something deep inside him and he was pretty sure Kylo could feel it too.

He was lost in thought, staring mindlessly out into space when someone approached, “Sir? Are you alright?” a young officer asked, pulling Hux from his head. 

He was glad to see it was Mitaka, “Fine, Lieutenant. Did you want something?” He asked, not quite keeping the exhaustion from his voice. It had been a long day.

“I was wondering if Lord Ren would be accompanying us to the surface, the shuttle is due to depart for Crait in twenty minuets and no one has seen him since you arrived.” Mitaka said, fingers flying across his datapad, typing without even looking at the screen.

It was unusual for Kylo to not be hanging around when important things were going on, he usually loomed in corners watching the officers work.

The suspicious worry that had rooted itself in Hux’s mind was beginning to grow.

“I will go find him Lieutenant, I assume he will be joining us”

Mitaka nodded “Thank you Sir.” he turned and walked back towards the center of the Command deck, issuing orders as he moved between stations. 

Hux couldn't help but be a little proud of his youngest Lieutenant, he was well on his way to becoming a high ranking officer. He was also one of very few people who would willingly approach Ren without Hux having to directly order him to do so, He had earned a lot of respect among the high command for that and he held a lot more power than his rank entitled him to for that reason.

Hux made a mental note to look into a promotion for the man as he exited the room.

-

When Kylo and Hux had returned Hux had been immediately flooded with officers and medical staff, everyone desperate to get a moment with the General like whatever they had to say was the most critical thing in the galaxy.

Normally the bumbling of low ranking officers amused Kylo. 

Now he barely registered it.

The only thing he heard amongst the chaos was Hux calling out briefly to a medic telling them to check Kylo for injuries.

The medic had briefly approached Kylo but one look from him sent the young woman away, running off in the direction Hux had just gone, leaving Kylo now in a startlingly cold and empty room. 

The silence was like screaming in his ears and he bolted, making for his quarters in a desperate attempt to be somewhere private when he lost control.

People scattered before him as he thundered down the halls, he didn't acknowledge a single person, all his focus was on keeping his mind in one piece.

His head was like a storm, a thousand thoughts and memories, years of guilt and repressed emotion coming down on him as the final walls of Snoke’s design collapsed.

The door of his rooms flew open and he rushed inside, as soon as the door slid shut a blood curdling scream tore from his lips.

His mind shattered.

He flew around the room tearing cabinets from walls and upturning seating, not once reaching for the force in his rage.

He lost himself in his emotion, allowing everything to flow from him as he tore anything he could get his hands on apart.

Screams of pain echoed around the room, tears were falling down the Knights face and he tried to push the heavy ache of pain he knew too well from settling in his chest again.

He finally came to a stop before the large mirror that hung on the wall.

His face was red, wet tear tracks glistened upon his skin and his hair hung wildly around his head. 

He was a mess.

_ A pathetic useless mess. You tear yourself apart, you tear everything around you apart, no wonder your mother shipped you away. You are nothing. Just a frightened little boy in a body too big for him. _

The voice inside his head was drowned out by another scream as he thrust his fist into the mirror, shards of glass flew in all directions, embedding themselves deep into his flesh.

The pain didn't even register, he flew back into his rage, ripping through his space until he had nothing left to give.

He collapsed sobbing on the floor of his bedroom.

-

No one dared to stop Hux as he marched down the halls, he might not be the symbol of terror that Ren was but that didn't mean anyone wanted to be on his bad side.

Not that he would have noticed if someone did, his mind was spinning. Having Snoke ripped from his brain so suddenly felt wrong, it felt like his years as Snoke’s General were all a dream. Like he had been a puppet, his words felt as if they hadn't been his own, his hatred for the man he was looking for now felt foreign.

Why _ did _ he despise his co-commander? At first sight he disliked him, he was some useless force user, not worthy of his place in the order. As time had gone on however Hux had grown to see the Benefits of having the man about. It wasn't like he was a particular interference with how things were run as he mostly kept to himself. 

Then all of a sudden something had changed.

Hux doesn't remember what had even happened, he just knew that he went from respecting Kylo’s role in the First Order (even if he disagreed with the power he was given) to outright despising the man. 

Kylo had changed as well, it was then that he began to throw his powers about. He had been a show off before, sat in the corner of meetings as an intimidating black mass, spinning some the hilt of his lightsaber almost absent-mindedly as he was addressed by officers. 

He had had outbursts then, destroyed equipment and occasionally threw an officer who had royally pissed him off across the room. 

He had never directed anything at Hux.

It was then that he had begun to hurt his co-commander, his violence with his co-workers similar to that he directed towards his enemies. He was close to matching Snoke’s behavior towards Hux even if it wasn't quite as ruthless as the Supreme Leader at the time. 

What had changed?

Hux got lost in his train of thought and he reached Ren’s quarters quickly, noting that the light beside the door was glowing faintly, indicating the new Supreme Leader was inside. 

Hux pressed the alarm button several times to no avail, the door to Ren’s quarters remained shut. He tried to shove down the anxiety bubbling up within him, he knew Ren wasn't in a good way when they got back, why he cared he still didn't know.

They had spent the entire ride in the escape shuttle in silence, Hux making sure they were kept on track to the Finalizer while Kylo just sat there, Leaning back against the wall with his eyes shut, face still hauntingly blank.

Hux stood there for a few more moments before he gave up, frustration breaking through the anxiety, Ren wasn’t going to let him in so he would have to do it himself. As per usual.

He punched in the override code and the door slid open, revealing Kylo’s unlit living space. 

It was cold. That's the first thing Hux noticed as he stepped inside, the cold air sending a shiver up his spine. “Ren?” he called out as the door slid shut behind him, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

Everything was destroyed. 

The small living space in the room had been ransacked, the bookshelves ripped off the walls and the few items of furniture and possessions Ren owned had been flung out across the space.

Anger flared within Hux, the First Order did not have the budget for Ren’s constant meltdowns. 

_ These are his own quarenters for Kriffs sake. Can that overgrown child not go Five minutes without destroying everything?!  _ Hux thought to himself as he ventured deeper into the room, broken glass crunching under his boots as he neared Ren’s bedroom.

The anger flooded from Hux as he looked down, the glass beneath his feet was stained crimson, blood painted across the floor beneath him. His heart skipped a beat, and he ran to the door of the bedroom.

_ Was Kylo injured? Was he bleeding out on the floor because he stubbornly refused to see a medic? Or worse had he done something to himself?  _ Hux knew he shouldn't have left him alone after what had happened in the throne room. 

The extent of the concern for Kylo’s well being slightly startled Hux but he elected to ignore it, he stepped through the door.

The anxiety Hux spent his life repressing flooded him as his eyes flew around the room, Kylo’s sleeping quarters were also trashed, the contents of his wardrobe flung across the room and the mat he slept on torn in half. Hux faltered when he realised that this was also stained bright red. 

The room had a strange energy to it, a feeling of Deja Vu mixed with blinding fear, it made him shudder. 

Finally his eyes came to rest in the middle of the room, settling on the hunched over form of Kylo Ren. he was on his knees in the center of his room, hands curled up around his face. 

Hux could see the back of his right hand was bleeding badly, shards of glass caught in his skin and he took a few tentative steps towards him.

“Kylo?”, as he neared the kneeling man he crouched, eyeing the back of his hand, noting that needed dressing sooner rather than later. “Kylo can you hear me?”

The man on the floor didn't answer and Hux’s heart started to beat faster and faster, his worry growing and body ignoring the scolding thoughts in his mind.

_I shouldn't care for this man. I hate him._ He said to himself, A voice in the back of Hux’s mind whispered back, something dark and hidden residing in the locked off parts of his head. _Do you though? Or did Snoke want you to hate him?_

That thought stilled Hux’s racing heart. He couldn't even trust his own mind now.

_ No. _

He shook those thoughts from his head, that wasn't important right now, Ren could be dead for all he knew, “Kylo?” he tried again, slowly reaching his hand out and placing it on the small of Kylo’s back, only once his leather glove connected with the thick material of Kyo’s armour did he notice he had done it.

As they connected Kylo shot up, flying to his feet and igniting his saber, swinging it blindly at the kneeling Hux. 

Hux made a noise akin to a scream and fell back, landing on his ass with the glowing saber point just centimeters from his face.

His eyes flew up to Kylo’s face, his eyes were wide, a look of terror across his features that mirrored Hux’s. His face shone slightly in the red light from his saber, wet tear tracks staining his face. 

He was breathing heavily and shaking slightly, he didn’t switch off his lightsaber as he spoke. “You shouldn't be here” his voice was rough and dark, not quite angry but something else that Hux was unable to place. 

“I was just looking for you, we depart for Crait soon” Hux felt like his heart would explode, Kylo still hasn't moved his saber from his face,  _ Snoke is dead.  _ Hux’s mind told him,  _ nothing can stop him from killing you now. _

But Kylo swallowed, pulling his saber back and switching it off as if he had read Hux’s mind, “you cant be in here”

His voice was almost sad and Hux spoke before he could think about it, “What happened in here Ren?”

Ren said nothing, not looking at Hux.

“What happened to your hand?”

That got his attention, he turned to look at the General now, “What do you mean?” he looked down at his hand and stilled, curling that hand gently into a fist. “Oh.”

_ Oh? There were literal shards of glass in Kylo’s hand and he hadn't even noticed? _

“Ren, are you okay?” the words felt strange in Hux’s mouth and he couldn't imagine they sounded any better to Kylo

The knight's expression immediately stiffened, his neutral mask overtaking his features once more. “I’m fine thank you General, not that i see it's any of your business.”

Hux was tired. He was stressed. He was done with Ren, he had been unable to shake the genuine concern he held for this man all day but now, he snapped.

“Cut the Bullshit Ren.” his voice was stern and cold “I basically had to drag you from a collapsing ship because you completely lost the plot and you expect me to just let it go? What the Fuck if going on with you?”

Ren just blinked a few times at the General on the floor below him, not saying a word.

Hux hauled himself to his feet, surprised at his confidence with the Knight before him. He brung his face close to Kylo’s, fixing his dark brown eyes with a stare. “Ren I know killing him was a big thing for you-”

He was cut off by Kylo, whose eyes had narrowed slightly, “How do you know that it was me?”

Hux sighed again, “Because I know you Ren.”

There was a pause, Hux felt like he had just confessed something frighteningly intimate, this man was supposed to be his sworn enemy and now they were stood here, far too close for comfort discussing whatever the kriff this was.

The silence was deafening.

“I thought you’d try to kill me for that.” Kylo said, his voice barely above a whisper.

“I was going to.”

Kylo’s eyes widened again, “What?”

Hux should not have said that. 

“When you were lying on the floor in the throne room, I was about to kill you”

Or that. 

Kylo just stared at him for a moment, Hux waited to hear the buzz of a lightsaber, tensing as he prepared to lose his head. Nothing happened 

“That’s fair” 

Hux raised an eyebrow and Kylo spoke again, “I would have done the same in your position”

Hux paused staring back for a second before he nodded, he wasn't sure what else he was supposed to do. 

Kylo broke the silence first, clearly deep in thought he spoke slowly, “Hux” he paused, unsure of his words, “exactly how far into your head did Snoke get?”

Hux couldn't help the way he tensed at the memories of those sessions, Snokes so called loyalty tests he used as an excuse to drag out the horrors of Hux’s past. 

He swallowed, “Far enough”

Kylo nodded, he appeared to consider something for a second, looking down at the floor between their feet “I-” he sighed, it was like he was fighting to get the words out of his mouth, “I’m sorry”

Hux’s heart skipped a beat,  _ all this drama is going to give me heart problems  _ he thought to himself, just before the weight behind Ren’s words crashed down on him. 

Kylo Ren didn't apologise.

Hux had never heard that word from his mouth unless it was practically forced from him by the former Supreme Leader.

Yet here they were, Ren fucking  _ apologising _ to him as they stood in his trashed apartment, the Supreme Leader and the Alligeant General.

Hux just stood there with his mouth hanging open, staring at Kylo.

The knight sensed his confusion and rushed to explain, “He controlled me before I was even born, he planted thoughts and feelings into my mind before I could even walk and now he's gone. I felt him get torn from my head.” He took a shaky inhale “Everything feels wrong. The way I treated you feels wrong.”

Hux was now officially way out of his depth. He wasn't really one for emotions.

He couldn't think of anything to say so for once in his life he let himself speak without thinking.

“I cant pretend I know what he did to you Kylo nor can I pretend I know what it's done to you. But I do know what you mean. The past few years of my life feels like a dream, like I was just a puppet being controlled by him. You aren’t alone in this, we both have a lot to figure out. It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is he’s gone.”

Hux’s eyes met Kylo’s, the expression on his face was soft and he almost looked vulnerable. It stirred a feeling in Hux he couldn't quite place, all he knew is he felt safe here with Kylo. he felt like he was understood.

The pair were left in silence, it wasn't uncomfortable though. It was one of understanding. Kylo didn’t know what he knew anymore. The one thing he knew was that Hux knew what it felt like, the man who he hated only hours ago was now the only one who had any idea what he felt like. 

The peace that Hux’s admission had brought him was strange to Kylo but he refused to fight it. It felt nice to be calm.

After a few moments the datapad in Hux’s pocket buzzed, he withdrew it to find a message from Mitaka: ‘shuttle was due to depart ten minutes ago, have you located Ren?’

Hux tapped out a reply he looked up at Kylo, reverting back to General mode. “Are you joining us on Crait?”

Kylo nodded, the distant look fading from his face as he too fell back into Commander mode. “Yes, I am. As  _ Commander  _ Ren. I am not well liked among your officers and I'm not sure they would take the change in Leadership well, I think we should keep it quiet.”

Hux thought for a second, it was actually a very smart suggestion. “Not well liked is an understatement Ren, telling people would be a mistake I agree. I would however like to discuss having a panel of trusted officers who are made aware, if word were to get out that we kept it a secret there would be even more cause for a plot against you.”

Kylo nodded, Hux’s datapad buzzed again and they both agreed it was unwise to keep the lieutenant waiting any longer.

They made for the door, maneuvering around the rubble of Ren’s outburst. As Hux heard the glass of the mirror crunch beneath his feet he paused, remembering the dripping wound on Kylo’s hand.

“Wait, Ren”

Kylo turned around and looked at Hux, “What now?”

“Your hand.” Hux nodded his head towards Kylo, indicating the shredded flesh.

Kylo brought it up for a second, studying it in the still dark room. 

He then did something that terrified Hux in a way he could not describe. 

Ren moved his uninjured hand to rest above the other, he arched his fingers and began to pull the shards of the mirror from his hand. He let the bloodied fragments fall to the floor before reaching into his robes and retrieving his gloves, he pulled them on over the ripped flesh of his hand before turning and continuing his path to the door, calling out for Hux to follow.

-

The descent to Crait was smooth, things were going well, far too well for anyone in the Command shuttle to be comfortable. These were a set of people who thrived on war, basked in chaos and confusion that they could bring order to.

Despite the tension in the room a feeling of excitement swirled into the mix of emotions Kylo could feel in the air, the door was destroyed. They were only moments now from having the rebels in their grasp at last.

Kylo was allowing the force to flow through him fully, feeling around for anything suspicious. For the most part it felt normal, the familiar mix of fear and adrenaline of the battle field. 

But there was something else. A strange feeling of calm among the chaos.

Something,  _ someone _ out of place.

Then he saw him. Emerging from the smoke and the ash, the figure of a man.

The one man that Kylo’s hatred for was level with his hatred for Snoke.

The one man who had given up on him, tried to kill him when he needed him most.

The one man who had a chance to save Ben Solo. 

_ Luke Skywalker. _

“Stop.” The command rang out through the room, echoing down comm links as the entire army of the First Order came to a halt on his command.

He took a step forward, heart racing as he stared at the figure below him.

Hatred and hurt raging like fire in his veins.

“I want every gun we have to fire on that man.”

The air was thick with tension, Kylo’s raw emotion flowing from him without restraint, no one moved.

“ _ Do it” _

A shot fired, zipping through the air and slamming into the ground right where Luke stood, it sent the fire in Kylo’s blood roaring as shots continued to ring out.

“More.”

Kylo curled his injured hand into a fist, the pain that burned across his skin lost in the river of his emotion. 

“ _ More.” _

Hux watched Kylo with scrutinising eyes, he could see the Supreme Leader coming apart before him, he could feel the raw hatred, the need for revenge that Kylo was emitting, sending those around him into a trance of those same feelings.

Hux wrestled himself from it, moving beside Kylo, “That’s enough.” he said, voice stern in Ren’s ear. 

Ren said nothing.

Hux felt his own anger bubbling within him “That’s ENOUGH.” he yelled, snapping the pilots from their daze as they ceased the motion of the guns.

Hux spun round as Kylo fell back into his chair, breathing heavily as if he was physically exhausted from the scene before him.

“Do you think you got him?” Hux sneered, turning away from his co-commander.

Kylo didn't move from where he sat, he took a shaking inhale as he tried to calm himself, he had poured years worth of hatred into the commands he had just given and his body was crying out for him to force it into more than just words.

He grounded himself on the General’s voice as he spoke, drawing his focus to the words as he collected himself.

“Now. if we are ready to get moving, we can finish this.”

The ships did not move as Kylo expected, instead the pilot spoke, “Sir?”

Kylo rose from his seat, surely nothing else could be standing in their way-

He saw him. 

Emerging from the scarlet plumes of dust was his uncle.

The old man reached a hand up, brushing some of the dust from the shoulder of his robe, as if Kylo’s attack, His revenge, The entire might of the First Order was but a minor inconvenience for him.

Kylo’s rage exploded.

He felt himself begin to shake as he spoke, “Bring me down to him.” Hux turned around as if he was going to contradict his order, “Keep the door covered and don’t advance until i say.”

“Commander-” The look Kylo shot Hux stopped the General in his tracks, he did not need a Force trick to know exactly what it meant.

_ Our understanding means nothing General. Contradict me now and it will be the last thing you do. _

Hux shut his mouth, giving a sharp nod to the Pilot who had been looking to him for confirmation. 

The ship touched down and Hux watched as Kylo made his way towards his former master, one of them would not walk out of this alive.

-

Kylo did not even try to force down his emotion as he crossed the white plain of land.

“Did you come back to say you forgive me?” Kylo’s voice was rough with anger as he addressed his uncle, “To save my soul?”

Luke took a step forward, “No.” different emotion clouded his voice, one that Kylo gave himself no time to dwell on.

He threw his cloak from his shoulders, drawing his saber from his belt and igniting it in his hand. 

Luke did the same.

They each raised their weapon, Master versus Padawan, Uncle Luke versus little Ben Solo.

Kylo dived, swingin his blade with no intent but to kill, Luke dodged and dodged again, only fueling the rage within his nephew.

“I failed you Ben” Luke called out, “I’m sorry”

“I’m sure you are. That does not change what you tried to do to me, if you did not want Kylo Ren to stand against you now then you should not have tried to murder your Nephew in his sleep.”

He lunged at Luke who spun graciously out of the way, moves almost too fluid for a man his age.

“Something’s changed Ben. What is it?”

Kylo said nothing.

“You are no longer clouded by the dark force that once held you.”

Kylo’s heart began to race with rage, Luke was right. He hated that the older man could sense the emotion within him, he gripped the hilt of his saber tighter in his fist.

“Yet you still refuse to embrace the light.”

“The light has been no kinder to me than the dark, I had a place in neither. But now I am free, more than the dark, more than the light. I am the last of an era gone by, The Sith died with Snoke. The Jedi will die with you.”

“The girl and I are not the last Ben. You know the Jedi can never truly be extinguished”

He did not believe his own words.

Kylo gripped his Lightsaber tighter, preparing to strike the final figure of who he once was to the ground

“Strike me down in anger and I will always be with you. Just like your father” Luke smiled, seemingly ready to take the strike to end his life.

“You speak the words of a so-called wise man, yet you yourself are a fool. Wise words from a fool's mouth will not make him smarter  _ Uncle _ . You struck Ben Solo down in anger that night, he was lost to your anger, He dies with you."

The smile on Luke’s face faltered only slightly but it was all that Kylo needed, he broke into a run, raising his lightsaber above his head as he neared Luke, forcing all of his pain and anger into one fell swoop.

It didn't connect.

The Red blade swung through Luke asif he was nothing.

Kylo spun, raising his lightsaber before him as he walked towards Luke, the outstretched blade passed through him once more, it was a trick.

“No” Kylo’s voice was broken as he spoke, the revenge, the closure that he so desperately needed was gone.

“See you around kid” Luke said, fading into nothing before Kylo’s very eyes.

Kylo spun around again, facing the door to the old rebel base.

It was a trick.

The resistance was likely gone by now, escaped out into the galaxy, free once again.

He felt Luke Skywalker fade from the Force, dying on terms of his own, bringing no peace to the rage within Kylo.

His scream echoed out across the wasteland. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a comment down below and tell me what you thought, I love all the feedback I can get.
> 
> Also follow me on tumblr @thequeenoftheabyss


	3. Absent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo all but disappeared after the incident on Crait.
> 
> Hux did not have that liberty. 
> 
> Hux is overworked and under cared for. Kylo is well... Absent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof so it's been a hot minute since I updated cause I'm stuck in a bit of a rut at the moment, this is just a filler chapter really, its quite short but I promise there will be some Knights of Ren content tommorow 
> 
> Also I will proof read again tommorow, its late and I'm exhausted so sorry if there are any mistakes :)

Kylo all but disappeared after the incident on Crait.

Hux did not have that liberty. 

The amount of work that Hux had to do was overwhelming, even he was struggling to keep up. 

They had transitioned to using the Finalizer as a flagship and coordinating that had been one of the most horrendous tasks of Hux's career, he trusted no one but himself to make sure it was done correctly and he was working around the clock to make sure things went smoothly.

Phasma and Mitaka had been working alongside the General to get things moving, Phasma's knowledge of troop numbers and placement combined with Hux and Mitaka's of the officers and equipment meant that they worked as a pretty good team.

For the first three days of the move none of them slept for more than two hours in total, they were running on Caf and ingrained military training and that can only get you so far, by the fourth day thankfully most things had been settled and were returning to a more manageable frenzy.

Hux told the captain and the lieutenant to take two full standard rotations off, he needed them rested and alert for things to continue. 

Neither of them really took it, just electing to work from the comfort of their new quarters rather than out and about on the ship.

Hux took one. He continued to work after Mitaka and Phasma left, determined to keep going. He eventually stopped when he received a ping from the Captain ' _ Hux I swear on the entire order if you don't go to bed I will come out there and make you' _

Hux hadn't had a day off in his entire career he told himself, he could take one day. 

When he finished this task that is.

When he finally allowed himself to go to his new quarters he was pleased to see everything the way it had been set up on the Supremacy, bar the few personal effects that had been lost.

He was also pleased to see Millicent curled up on his bed, she was the only thing Hux would have been distressed to lose. Thankfully she was registered as Millicent Hux on the ship's records, giving her priority one status for evacuation - a status that was reserved purely for children and partners of high ranking officers.

It was Hux's deep ingrained training that carried him through his room, he hadn't realised the condition he was in until Phasma started threatening him.

He stripped off his uniform and put it away correctly, unable to leave it any state other than pristine. This took a little longer than normal though as Hux's hands shook as he undid every button, his body begging to portray the exhaustion his mind refused to give in to.

He didn't make it into the sonic and a shower was out of the question, he wasn't exactly sure he would be able to stand for much longer without his legs giving way.

Hux felt as if he was moving through water, time dragging on more and more the closer he got to his bed.

The second he touched it he was out, collapsing across it as his body forced him into much needed rest.

-

Hux slept for sixteen consecutive hours. He hadn't even done that as a child, he had been born into a military schedule and hadn't slept for more than six hours a night since he was twelve.

He didn't move for a while after he finally awoke, he wasn't entirely sure he could. 

Eventually the insistent ping of his Datapad got him up, he slid it off of he desk as he made his way to the bathroom, all too aware of the amount of messages that awaited him.

He had hundreds of them from just a day of being offline and it hurt his head to think about the important things lost in those messages. 

He sighed and exited the application, using the Datapad to turn the shower to his desired temperature.

When he got out his headache had subsided, back to the normal dull ache Hux could never get rid of. It started to creep back as Hux picked up the datapand again, he spent fifteen minutes in the shower and came back to twenty seven new messages, most of them marked high priority. 

He knew none of them were, that was one of his biggest pet peeves, everyone thought what they had to say was so important and most of the time it was completely irrelevant. 

One message caught his eye, it was a personal message from Mitaka, it was a single Text file and when Hux opened it he saw notes taken from every single email conversation and meeting that had happened since Hux logged off. 

Hux smiled as he looked at the message, Mitaka really was going places. 

-

He walked towards the bridge feeling marginally better than when he awoke, he had had the Datapad read Mitaka's messages too him as he dressed and was glad to hear that none of the so called urgent messages had actually been urgent. 

Just like he predicted.

All in all he was feeling better about taking a day off, the small nagging guilt he felt was nothing particularly new and he shoved it down, ignoring it like he did most of his emotions.

The second he stepped across the threshold of the command room however his mood dropped, there in the middle of things stood General Pryde, barking orders at Hux's men asif it was he who was Allegiant General.

Hux straightened his back and smoothed down his uniform jacket, steeling himself for what was to come.

"General Pryde" Hux called, not missing the way the entire bridge stiffened as they noticed him "you are relieved of your duties"

Pryde's turned to face Hux, "General Hux, how nice of you to join us" his faux smile did not soften his cold stare.

Hux kept walking until he stood almost nose to nose with the other man and the air in the room went cold as they locked eyes, none of the officers dared to make a sound.

"Yes well, this is my Command Bridge General"

Pryde didn't suit his sickly sweet tone, "Yes indeed it is, I was merely stepping in while you were..  _ Absent"  _

Hux's eyes narrowed and he found the same voice that Pryde had adopted, "well yes that would be the job I have given you."

Neither General broke the eye contact.

After a few moments Hux spoke, "I'm going to presume you didn't hear me General, you are relieved of your duties"

Pryde tensed his jaw but nodded "very well" He paused, not long enough to allow Hux to hell at him but long enough that everyone in the room felt it the insult in the air, "Sir" he walked past Hux and out the door, still keeping his military composure.

It was as Hux's eyes followed him from the room that he spotted Mitaka, smiling slightly as he watched Pryde's retreat.

He looked up, noticing the General watching him and schooled his expression, straightening his jacket as he approached Hux.

He snapped his arm up into a salute, Hux nodded his head in acknowledgement and Mitaka dropped it, pulling up something on his Datapad and offering it to Hux to sign, "an approval for the final layout and renovation for the officers wing sir" 

Hux nodded, pulling a stylus from his pocket he signed his name across the bottom of the page.

Hux spoke as he signed, "I must be going mad Lieutenant because I believe I told you to take two  _ full _ rotations off not one and a half"

Mitaka looked up at him, "Yes Sir you did but I recall the Captain told you to take two or she would lock you in your quarters?" 

Mitaka smiled and Hux raised an eyebrow “In my day officers were trained not to talk back to their superiors”

“Don’t act like you don’t enjoy it Sir, I know you secretly can’t stand it when people do exactly what you ask them too, you find it boring”

“Perhaps I do” Hux murmured as Mitaka produced another page for him to sign.

The signing continued for a few minutes, the Lieutenant seemed to have an endless stream of things for him to approve, eventually it stopped and Mitaka began to read off his schedule for the next twelve hours. 

Something made him pause, he was missing something.

Images flashed through Hux's head, Kylo on the floor in his room, Hux's hand on his back, Hux on the floor with the lightsaber inches from his face.

The haze that had come from Snoke's death was falling away from Hux. Where the hell was Ren?

He had a job to do, a bigger job than ever now and one little trick from his Uncle was apparently enough of an excuse for him to just vanish?

Kylo left him to deal with everything, he was supposed to be the new Supreme Leader, so where the fuck was he?

"Mitaka where is Ren?"

Mitaka looked up, used to being interrupted by Hux's wandering mind and all too familiar with the dangerous edge to his voice. "I don't know Sir, I'll check the logs"

Hux was often glad that the ship recorded everyone who passed through any door on board, it was useful for hunting people like Ren down.

"According to this Sir he entered the Knights quarters upon his return from Crait and has not emerged from that space since. I do not have the records for within their wing"

Hux nodded, curling his hand into a fist,  _ so he was hiding was he? Fine. _

"I'm going to need you to move some things around on my schedule."

Mitaka nodded and began typing rapidly without even looking at Hux.

"Also if Pryde comes back you are in charge"

"Yes Sir"

With that Hux left the room, anger boiled in him at Ren. Fine the man was having some kind of breakdown but that was clearly nothing new, if Hux can work on two hours sleep and Caf for three days Ren can damn well pull himself together to make an appearance. 

He had that stupid helmet to hide his face anyway.

Hux stormed towards the Knights Quarters, once he arrived he went to put in his override code and stopped.

These weren't Kylo's rooms, they were the Knight's. 

He knocked instead.

After a moment the door slid open, "Who the  _ Hell _ is knocking on our door-" a smile spread across Vicrul's face, "General Hugs. How nice of you to drop by"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you Enjoyed it :) Please leave comments it helps me stay motivated and more motivation means more updates:)
> 
> Have a nice day!


	4. Things that needed to be said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knights of Ren are brothers, they would protect each other till the end. Kylo isn't just their Master he is their brother. Hux isn't the only one worried about a certain masked soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually the length I want chapters to be so I'm happy about that and the knights are finally introduced yayyy. 
> 
> Enjoy reading and please leave a comment, I crave validation.

Hux wrinkled his nose as he stepped through the door, he had never been inside the Knights of Ren's personal quarters and he had hoped he never would. 

He wasn't sure why he felt the mix of needing to check in on Ren and also yell at him for being gone for any length of time but it was scarily intense.

As Hux stepped inside a face appeared at the end of the corridor before him, "Who was- Hux?" Hux recognized the man as Ushar, the only knight Hux had found to have any sanity during his rare encounters with them.

Ushar gestured for Hux to follow him and disappeared through the double doors, Vicrul following closely as Hux walked.

As Hux entered the room he found the Four other knights spread out across it, it was an open plan Kitchen Living area which surprised Hux, he never considered the Knights to be the kind of people to cook their own food. Three of the knights were sprawled across a big red sofa that lined the walls of the living space, a fourth knight Hux knew to be Ap'Lek was sitting in the kitchen, watching Hux intensely as he moved through the room.

"So General Hux, what can we do for you? I'm presuming you are here for Master Ren?" Ushar asked, ignoring the quizzical looks from his brothers.

"Yes. He has been absent from work for several days without proper notice, I came to find out why."

A voice spoke up from behind him on the couch, "But isnt he the Supreme Leader now? As far as I know Snoke never did a days work in his entire career"

Hux couldnt place the voice so he just addressed the room as he turned around, "Snoke was… Laid back in his approach to being Supreme Leader but at that point in time both myself and Kylo were running the ship. Unless he wants to appoint somone more capable he needs to return to work."

Vicrul scoffed, "good luck with that Hugs, if I couldnt get him up you bloody cant"

Everyone else in the room seemed to agree with Vicrul's statement, despite the lightness in Vicrul's tone Hux could feel the weight in the room. 

"You haven't seen him at all since Crait?" Hux asked.

Ushar shook his head, "he came back and went straight to his rooms"

"Force blocked us and everything" Ap'Lek said, tapping the side of his head.

"I know a droid has been taking him food, whether he eats it is another question" Vicrul said, "I tried to get him to come out and train or something but he won't reply"

It shocked Hux slightly how much the Knights seemed to care for their master, he always thought them to be rather barbarian in nature.

"You don't have his access code or an override?" Hux asked, he figured that the knights were close enough that they could at least enter eachothers rooms if need be.

Vicrul nodded slowly "I do. It's just…"

He trailed off and Ushar picked it up, "He's our Master, he may be our Brother but we can't disrespect him like that"

Hux wasn't surprised at this, he knew the knights respect and loyalty to Kylo was unwavering. 

"You can't, but I can" Hux said, "I have an override code if you show me which one his room is"

The knights grew uneasy, they didn't like to betray Kylo like this but were all genuinely concerned for his safety, Hux spoke again, "it's not betraying him it's looking out for him, besides if you don't show me I'll find it myself anyway." 

He turned and walked to the door of the room. 

He heard a sigh behind him, and Vicrul got up from where he sat, "I'll take you." 

He lead Hux out into the corridor, keeping in close step with him as they made their way towards Kylo's rooms.

Vicrul was watching Hux closely out of the corner of his eye, the conflict within the man was raging, it reminded him of his Master.

"You are conflicted" He said, watching Hux's face closely for reaction.

Hux didn't make any move to acknowledge him.

"I don't blame you"

"I don't see how it's any of your business”Hux said, still not looking at the Knight.

“My Master is the cause is he not? That makes it my business”

“What makes you think it has something to do with Kylo?”

Vicrul smiled and tapped the side of his head, turning around to go back the way he came "That's his door, don't touch anything and dont spook him. trust me when I say that wouldn't end well for you"

Hux watched him disappear down the corridor before he turned back to the big black door.

He tried to calm himself down, he wanted to scream at Ren, tell him to stop being like this and return to being a dick. another part of him wanted to sit and make Ren talk, to find this understanding they had that made him feel so irrationally safe.

He sighed, if Vicrul could feel his turmoil no doubt Ren could from within his room, there was no turning back now.

He tapped in his code and the door slid open.

-

Snoke's death and the fight with Luke had exhausted Kylo beyond measure, he was weak 

and he hated it. 

The second he made it back to his room he just collapsed by the door, sinking down against the cold metal where he stayed for a while.

Eventually he knew he had to get up, his armour was hot and dirty and his muscles were beginning to ache. 

He hauled himself up off the floor and walked to the bathroom, slowly starting to strip off his uniform. He tugged harshly at the glove on his right hand, wincing when the material pulled at the injured flesh.

His had was brown with dried blood and he grimaced as he looked at his glove, he chucked it straight in the trash before moving to pull off the rest of his uniform.

He set up the shower and stepped in, he rested against the wall, his head was pounding and the scalding water ran down his arm onto his shredded hand. It stung like a bitch but Kylo liked it, it grounded him.

A million things were flying through his mind, Snoke had built himself a castle in his head and the longer he was gone the more that intricate design was falling apart.

He was flooded with a million emotions and a million thoughts, everything Snoke had forced him to forget. 

It was overwhelming him, he collapsed forward onto the wall and sunk to his knees, tears falling freely down his face as he knelt on the cold floor.

He didn't know how long he stayed there.

When he finally got up he was drained from crying, he sort of felt marginally better but he still didn't want to do anything other than sleep, he reached his bed and crawled into it, pulling the black sheets tightly around himself.

Time lost all meaning as he lay there, he sunk into his mind, it hurt to be alone with his thoughts like this but he had to rebuild.

He was vulnerable, he hated it.

He had never been more glad about the strength of his mind, it was scarred and broken from years of abuse by Kylo and others but it that had only made it stronger. 

He was rebuilding the jumble in his head, it was slow and it was painful but he was filing each memory away in its correct place, sorting the Ben Solo from the Kylo Ren. The Kylo from the Snoke.

He wasn't sure how long it was before he heard Vicrul's voice over the intercom, he couldn't hide the worry in his voice as he asked Kylo to come train. 

Kylo couldn't bring himself to respond, he was in no fit state to see any of his knights, not even Vicrul.

He had always been closest to him, he trusted Vicrul with much more than his life and Vicrul knew it. He pushed harder than the other knights, he got away with things. He knew his place, never stepped out of line on duty but anywhere it was just the knights was fair game.

People tended to think Kylo was only a Master to his knights, that he treated them the way Phasma would treat her stormtroopers. That wasn't true, they were his brothers, he didn't spend his whole time bossing them around.

Most of the time it was relaxed and comfortable, he respected them and they respected him, they were his friends, his family.

Shutting them out hurt.

He had pushed them out when Snoke died, blocking his mind off so they couldn't see how it affected him. But after the fight with Luke he completely separated himself, he didn't want them to be affected by this emotion.

They fed off of each other's emotion, they could feel everything everyone else felt, he knew they were twisted by Snoke as well but he hoped he had managed to shield them from a lot of it. Just like he had to shield them now. 

Not that he could tell them he tried to protect them, they wouldn't like that one bit.

He dozed off not long after Vicrul visited, he didn't know how long he slept but when he awoke he could feel another presence in their wing.

He recognized it but couldn't quite place who it was, they were anxious but also angry and there was something deeper hidden in their emotions. Kylo was trying to place it when he heard the door to his quarters slide open.

-

Hux stepped slowly inside, he had never been through this way to Kylo's rooms before, he appeared to be in some kind of living space, it had a couch and a little table but also a punching bag strung from the ceiling and a wall full of mounted weapons.

It was very…  _ Kylo. _

Hux could see that the Knight wasn't in here so he began walking towards the door.

It startled him when it slid open, revealing a tired looking Kylo on the other side.

-

Kylo opened the door expecting to find a sorry looking Vicrul, half apologetic to have intruded but half happy to see him alive. He wouldn't mind that actually. 

But he didn't expect this, what the hell was this.

In front of him stood Armitage Hux, looking extremely uncomfortable stood in his lounge.

He should probably be upset about that invasion but for some reason he found it more amusing than anything. Maybe a little bit comforting too.

"Can I help you Hux?"

Hux just blinked a few times, regaining his composure.

Kylo was dressed in nothing but sleep plants, his toned chest and abs on full display. Hux had never seen him without his armour before, his body was littered with small scars and marks and Hux wanted so badly to reach out and run his hand across the raised white flesh, to trace the scars that ran across his smooth skin. Ren looked like he had muscles Hux didn't know existed.

Kylo reached out and snapped his fingers in front of Hux's face, "Hello? Do I need to call a medic or something?"

"I- uh" Hux hadn't realised he was staring, he looked confused for a few more seconds before Kylo could see it all click into place in his head.

He straightened his back and lifted his chin, "Yes actually Ren, you can help me."

Kylo sighed, Hux was going to yell at him.

Hux opened his mouth, presumably to say something about Kylo's sigh and whatever disrespect Hux attributed it to today.

Kylo didn't give him the chance, He could tell this was about to be a long conversation so he moved from his position by the door and walked over to the sofa in the corner of the room. "Sit." He gestured to the chair opposite the sofa.

Hux was hesitant and Kylo rolled his eyes, "It's not going to hurt you Hux, don't worry it's not covered in the blood of my enemies or whatever it is you think i do."

Hux rolled his eyes with a huff "I wasn't suggesting-"

"Just  _ sit down _ will you" Kylo interrupted.

Hux sat down. 

"You clearly have something important to say if you came to see me like this, so come on say it."

Hux tried really hard to find his anger. He couldn't.

"Being Supreme Leader doesn't mean you can skip work Ren" He sounded more concerned than angry, he hated it.

Kylo paused for a second, Hux felt like he was staring right into his mind. "Why?" That sent Hux's anger skyrocketing. He flew up out of his chair and stood before Ren.

"Oh for KRIFFS SAKE Kylo. I cannot run an entire fleet of ships ALONE. Not amount of competency can change that fact, Phasma, myself AND you all need to work to keep things running But currently you don't do shit! You used to work as hard as anyone else, when you first got here I was angry about Snokes decision but then you started pulling your weight and I was  _ glad  _ to have you working alongside me." He paused. Ren said nothing. "And then it all changed."

Kylo nodded, "do you know  _ why _ it changed Hux?"

He shook his head.

"Because I enjoyed spending time with you. It was nice to be around someone who wasn't one of my knights, I thought at a push we might even be friends… Snoke didn't like that."

Kylo looked up at Hux, a profound apology in his eyes. Hux couldn't keep up with the rapid switches of emotion he felt when he was around Ren, it made his head spin.

"He manipulated the both of us. He didn't want people serving him, he wanted soldiers, he didn't want me or his best General having any kind of attachment to anything he couldn't use against us."

Hux had no idea what he was supposed to say, Thankfully Kylo continued to speak "he couldn't threaten to kill you to keep me in line because he knew I wouldn't believe it and vice versa." He paused, regarding Hux with a look Hux couldn't place, "We were his greatest assets, he knew the power you and I hold, he knew that united we wouldn't hesitate to overthrow him and take what was ours. He had to keep us at war to keep his own peace" 

Kylo leaned back in his chair and stretched, his muscles flexing in the dim light of the lamp beside the sofa. Hux didn't even pretend not to stare. 

Kylo spoke as if he was a great philosopher who did not know the grand nature of his own thoughts.

“Do you hate me, Armitage?” Kylo asked.

Hux hated hearing his name, always had, but apparently didn't mind when Ren said it. He had to think about the question for a second.“I don’t know, i hated you before, at least it thought I did. but now- I don't know. One second I hate you the next I- I don't."

There was a pause, Hux spoke again. "I don't think I do. I don't think I ever have" he sunk back into his seat "You drive me insane, you have no respect for authority and some  _ actual military training _ would go a long way. But that doesnt mean I hate you. In fact no matter how hard I try I can't seem to stay mad at you, its bloody infuriating."

Kylo smiled, "Rapid mood swings are common when you've been under someone's suggestion for so long, there are a lot of emotions that have gone unseen."

Hux sighed and rubbed his hand across his face 

"This is stupid. This whole thing is bloody ridiculous, this is what happens when force users get involved."

Kylo raised an eyebrow "well I cant exactly argue with that" he said, eyes watching Hux intently.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Kylo stood, "I'm coming to work today, this whole Supreme Leader thing needs sorting out."

Hux didn't know what it was but something about Kylo was making him uneasy, "are you sure?" It slipped out before he could stop it.

Kylo walked towards the door, "yes well it appears you need my help General" he turned back to Hux and smiled.

Hux just rolled his eyes, turning and walking to the other door, comforted by Kylo's cheery mood but also thoroughly disturbed.

As the door slid shut Kylo sighed, his chest ached and his head felt heavy, being with Hux had only momentarily lifted the weight from him

He didn't like manipulating Hux away from his course like that but he couldn't handle being yelled at right now, he couldn't let Hux poke around at his emotions. Plus there were things that needed to be said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, please leave comments and feedback, it motivates me and I crave validation :)
> 
> Have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you Enjoyed it! i will hopefully be uploading Chapter 2 in the next few days but in the meantime please leave a comment (feedback means the world to me) and follow me on Tumblr @thequeenoftheabyss
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
